Die üblichen Verdächtigen
Die üblichen Verdächtigen (Originaltitel: The Usual Suspects) ist ein Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1995 des Regisseurs Bryan Singer. Er ist neben The Sixth Sense eines der bekanntesten Beispiele für die Anwendung des Stilmittels des unzuverlässigen Erzählens in einem Film. Handlung Der größte Teil der Handlung wird von dem körperbehinderten Kleinkriminellen Verbal Kint in einem Polizeibüro bei einem Verhör erzählt und in Rückblenden gezeigt. Kint wurde festgenommen, weil er einer der wenigen Überlebenden einer Schiffsexplosion mit 27 Toten im Hafen von San Pedro ist. Er war Mitglied einer Bande, mit der er einige gut organisierte Überfälle erledigte. Zwar hat Kint bereits ausgesagt, wofür er vollständige Straffreiheit genießt, dem Zollinspektor Dave Kujan gelingt es dennoch, ein inoffizielles Verhör im Büro eines Kollegen zu arrangieren. Die von Kint erzählte Geschichte beginnt sechs Wochen zuvor in New York, wo Kint mit den Kriminellen Dean Keaton, McManus, Fenster und Hockney auf den Verdacht hin, einen Lastwagen überfallen zu haben, festgenommen und in eine Zelle gesperrt wird. Keaton möchte aus dem Gangsterleben aussteigen und mit den anderen zunächst nichts zu tun haben. Die Strafverteidigerin Edie Finneran, die Geliebte von Keaton, verhilft den fünf Kriminellen zu einer vorzeitigen Freilassung. Die Kriminellen starten nach ihrer Freilassung diverse gemeinsame Coups, unter anderem einen Überfall auf einen Smaragdhändler. In Los Angeles verkaufen sie die Ware an einen Kontaktmann namens Redfoot. Ein weiterer Überfall auf einen Juwelierhändler endet damit, dass Kint das Opfer erschießt. Als sie statt Schmuck nur Kokain vorfinden, schiebt Redfoot die Verantwortung auf einen Unterhändler namens Kobayashi, der sich aber ohnehin mit ihnen treffen wolle. Währenddessen wird der Ungar Kovács, der die Schiffsexplosion mit schweren Verbrennungen überlebt hat, im Krankenhaus vom FBI-Agenten Bear aufgesucht. Mit Hilfe eines Dolmetschers verrät er den Namen eines legendären Gangsterbosses namens Keyser Söze, der stets im Hintergrund die Strippen ziehe, aber noch nie lebend gesehen worden sei. Aufgrund von Kovács Aussagen soll ein Phantombild von Söze angefertigt werden. Kujan erfährt von den Aussagen und bringt im Verhör mit Kint den Namen Keyzer Söze ins Spiel. Kint erzählt daraufhin eine Geschichte über Sözes kriminelle Anfänge in der Türkei, als dieser seine eigene Familie tötete, um in einem Drogenkrieg gegen die ungarische Mafia die Oberhand zu behalten. Die Kriminellen treffen sich mit Kobayashi, der sie auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando gegen die ungarische Mafia schickt. Auf einem Frachter im Hafen von Los Angeles soll sich eine Kokainladung im Wert von 91 Millionen Dollar befinden. Kobayashi erklärt, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Angebot, sondern um einen Befehl handele. Die Auftragsarbeit auf dem Schiff geschieht für den „Teufel höchstpersönlich“ (Filmzitat), das größte Mysterium der Unterwelt, den Gangsterboss Keyzer Söze, von dem niemand weiß, ob es ihn überhaupt gibt. Jeder der anwesenden Kriminellen hat angeblich Keyzer Söze durch diverse, vergangene Delikte auf die eine oder andere Weise um viel Geld gebracht. Söze scheint Informationen über das gesamte Leben der fünf Kriminellen zu besitzen und sie damit in der Hand zu haben. Fenster, der daraufhin die Flucht ergreift, wird von den anderen tot am Strand aufgefunden. Ein Mordversuch seitens der Kriminellen gegen Kobayashi misslingt, als dieser offenbart, dass er Keatons Freundin nach Los Angeles gelockt habe und nun als Druckmittel verwendet. Die Kriminellen sehen nun keinen anderen Ausweg und starten daraufhin den Überfall auf das Schiff, können aber dort kein Kokain finden. McManus und Hockney werden anschließend getötet. Bevor es zur Schiffsexplosion kommt, wird zuletzt Keaton von einem unbekannten Mann, den er mit Keyser anspricht, aus nächster Nähe erschossen. Kint berichtet, er habe diese Szene aus einem sicheren Versteck beobachtet, und beendet damit seine Erzählung. Inspektor Kujan möchte der Geschichte zunächst keinen Glauben schenken, da auch die Polizei keine Drogen auf dem Schiff gefunden hatte. Zudem ist er davon überzeugt, dass Keaton möglicherweise selbst Keyser Söze ist und noch lebt. Laut seiner Theorie war das Ziel der Aktion auf dem Schiff nicht die Beseitigung der Drogen, sondern die Ermordung eines argentinischen Spitzels namens Arturo Marquez, der gegen Keyser Söze aussagen wollte. In dieser Nacht wollten die Argentinier demnach Marquez an die ungarische Bande verkaufen. Die Information über Marquez habe Keaton durch Edie erhalten, die mit dessen Fall betraut war. Daher habe Keaton zuletzt auch Edie ermordet. Kint gibt sich geschlagen und gibt an, von Keaton aufgrund seiner Behinderung von Anfang an benutzt worden zu sein. Doch er weigert sich zugleich, gegen diesen als Kronzeuge auszusagen, und verlässt die Polizeistation. Kurz darauf wird Kujan schlagartig klar, dass der nach der Vernehmung freigelassene Kint vermutlich selbst Keyser Söze ist und dass seine Aussagen über die Ereignisse und die Namen der Beteiligten eine großteils frei zusammengewürfelte Geschichte sind, die er auf der Grundlage der im Vernehmungszimmer an der Pinnwand hängenden Notizzettel, Verhandlungsunterlagen, Fotos und anderer zufälliger Details spontan konstruiert hat. Auch das Phantombild von Keyser Söze ist mittlerweile fertiggestellt. Unmittelbar, nachdem Kint die Polizeistation verlassen hat, druckt das Faxgerät das Phantombild aus, und es zeigt einen Mann, der Kint ähnelt. Kint geht währenddessen durch die Stadt und hört dabei auf zu humpeln. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass der freigelassene Kint seine körperliche Behinderung nur vorgetäuscht hat. Noch bevor Kint von Kujan eingeholt werden kann, wird er von Kobayashi mit einem Auto abgeholt. Der Film endet mit den Worten Kints über Keyser Söze: „Der größte Trick, den der Teufel je gebracht hat, war die Welt glauben zu lassen, es gäbe ihn gar nicht. Und einfach so... ist er weg“. Besetzung Kritik Der Film bekam überwiegend positive Kritiken und eine 87-%-Wertung bei Rotten Tomatoes und einen Metascore von 77 bei Metacritic. „Aufwändig in mehreren Rückblenden strukturierter Kriminalfilm, der an Hand der Vernehmung eines Beteiligten die Hintergründe einer blutigen Schießerei mit 27 Toten beschreibt. Mit zahlreichen Anspielungen auf die Filmgeschichte inszeniert, baut er ganz auf stilistische Pointierung und ein überraschendes Ende, in dem das Filmbild als Lüge entlarvt wird. Über der Grundidee gehen die stimmige Gestaltung der Figuren und die Überzeugungskraft der Handlung zumindest phasenweise verloren.“ - Lexikon des Internationalen Films „Mitunter droht der Film in all seiner Stilisierung durch Kamera, Schnitt, Musik und Erzählstruktur förmlich zu erstarren. Was den bewussten und effektvollen Einsatz der Mittel angeht, muss Bryan Singer bereits heute kaum einen Vergleich scheuen. Doch seinen Filmen – über die Vitalität ihrer Figuren – wirkliches „Leben“ einzuhauchen, daran sollte er weiterfeilen.“ - filmdienst 1/1996 „Highlight ist hier eindeutig die spektakuläre Schlusswendung. Was Drehbuchautor Christopher McQuarrie, mit dem Singer übrigens schon bei „Lion Den’s“ zusammen arbeitete, hier auf die Zuschauer loslässt, ist so überraschend, dass sich in weiten Teilen des damaligen Kinopublikums schiere Sprachlosigkeit einstellte und sich die Fachpresse förmlich überschlug. Völlig zu Recht erhielt McQuarrie den Oscar für das beste Drehbuch. Die Schlusssequenz, in der Chazz Palminteri klar wird, was gespielt wird, gehört unbestritten zu den besten und intelligentesten Momenten des Kinos, die Hollywood je zustande brachte.“ - filmstarts.de Hintergrund Der Filmtitel bezieht sich im Original (The Usual Suspects) wie im Deutschen auf ein berühmtes Filmzitat aus der Schlussszene des Films Casablanca: „Round up the usual suspects!“ – „Verhaften Sie die üblichen Verdächtigen!“ Die Idee zum Film stammt von Christopher McQuarrie, der sie auf dem Sundance Film Festival seinem Freund, Regisseur Bryan Singer, schilderte. In nur 35 Tagen wurde der Film in Los Angeles und New York abgedreht. Die Erstaufführung fand im Rahmen der Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1995 außerhalb des Wettbewerbs statt. Kinostart in den USA war am 16. August 1995 und in Deutschland am 18. Januar 1996. Auszeichnungen Academy Awards 1996 Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Kriminalfilm Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Neo-Noir Kategorie:Independentfilm Kategorie:Heist Kategorie:1995 Film